


Plaid and Flowers

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Sam, Bunker Fluff, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gabriel, Dresses, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasked with buying his own clothes for the first time in a very long life, Gabriel makes some shopping decisions that Sam didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeenyTinyTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyTinyTony/gifts).



> Prompt from teenytinytony: What happened the first time Gabriel wore a dress in front of Sam?
> 
> Actually this was shamelessly self-indulgent because I'm obsessed with Gabriel in dresses (men in dresses in general, if I'm honest, but Gabriel especially) and I basically begged the angel Toniel to let me write more about it BUT STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THANKYOU FOR GIVING ME AN EXCUSE, ILU. <3

When Gabriel first moves into the bunker, he wears Sam's clothes. They're the wrong size, to say the least. Realistically he should be wearing Dean or Castiel's clothes (not that Cas has a whole lot of clothes) because they would fit a little better, but he doesn't - he bundles himself up in layers and layers of plaid, purposefully choosing the biggest shirts possible, the ones that make him look like a small child who's gone through his dad's closet. He's used to just snapping the clothes he needs into existence, and he likes the way this feels different somehow, the way everything he wears now has this unique, soft feel that belongs to Sam and only Sam.

Sam likes it too. He's grown surprisingly protective of his angel, and the way Gabriel looks so small when wrapped up in the huge clothes makes Sam want to just dash across whatever room they're in and hold him in his arms.

So neither of them mind the arrangement too much, but all the same, it can't possibly last forever. It's all very well wearing a gigantic shirt and sweatpants that leave half a foot of fabric trailing on the floor when Gabriel is just lounging in the bunker all day, but it becomes a little more difficult when he actually starts going places. So Sam sends Gabriel to the mall, armed with a fake credit card and the knowledge that Sam will see the entire bank statement and consequently know just how much money Gabriel spends in the bakery.

Gabriel's gone for most of the day, and he eventually comes back stumbling underneath his body weight in fancy paper bags emblazoned with logos Sam doesn't even recognize, but Gabriel's smiling a lot and he seems to have had a good time so Sam doesn't think much of it. 

The first day after the shopping trip, Gabriel shows up in a soft green sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants that actually fit him. The outfit isn't too far off what Sam would have picked out for himself, and he tells Gabriel he looks nice. Gabriel thanks him and although both of them kind of miss the times when Gabriel wore Sam's clothes and they were more effective even than a heated blanket, neither of them mention Gabriel's attire for the rest of the day.

The second day after the shopping trip, Gabriel strolls out of his bedroom around lunchtime clad in a baggy denim button down shirt and a pair of leather pants. Sam raised an eyebrow at that and definitely never once wishes the shirt wasn't so long so that he can check out Gabriel's ass in those pants; not at all. He doesn't mention anything about the clothes.

The third day after the shopping trip, Gabriel wakes up a little earlier and makes his way to the living room wearing a tight white V-neck shirt, a fitted waistcoat and a pair of bright pink skinny jeans. This time the shirt is short and tight enough that Sam actually can see what he absolutely wasn't trying to see yesterday. He pretends not to look, and again, he doesn't comment.

The fourth day after the shopping trip, Gabriel shows up in the bunker's kitchen for breakfast wearing a dress.

He sits down like everything is normal. "You making pancakes? They smell great."

Sam is indeed making pancakes, because he knows they're Gabriel's favorite, and he turns around to say so but he stops dead in his tracks.

"Gabriel - what are you wearing?"

Gabriel bites his lip and flutters his eyelashes at Sam. "Do you like it?"

Sam opens his mouth and then shuts it again. His brain hasn't got around to deciding whether or not he likes it yet. It's too busy being caught up on _holy shit, Gabriel's wearing a dress._

"I can do a twirl. Give you the full view," Gabriel suggests, and he stands up. The dress is a pale, sunshine yellow, with white and baby pink flowers dotted all over it. It's even got a couple of cutouts at the waist, through which Sam can see Gabriel's soft golden skin shining through, and before Sam can say anything Gabriel is spinning round, the loose skirt of the dress swirling around him as he does a graceful pirouette that Sam had no idea he was even capable of.

Gabriel smiles the most innocent smile Sam has ever seen from him, his eyes blinking hopefully up at Sam. "So?"

Sam finally does what he wanted to back when Gabriel was wearing his clothes and he wraps his arms around the angel and huge him tight, even going so far as to lift him off his feet for a moment because he's never seen anything so small and precious in his life before.

"Yeah, it looks perfect on you," Sam whispers into Gabriel's ear just before he puts him down.

Gabriel tugs Sam down the corridor and into his room, and he throws open his closet doors. There are even more clothes than Sam was expecting; a rainbow of colors, every possible item of clothing Sam can imagine, from baggy blue jeans to a fluffy sweater with a cat on the front to what appears to be a pink rhinestone prom dress. 

"You bought all this in that one shopping trip?" Sam asks in disbelief.

Gabriel nods shyly. "There were just so many pretty things..."

Sam squeezes Gabriel's hand and tells him it's okay, and that he should have as many clothes as he wants, and then while they eat the now-cold pancakes, he makes another suggestion. "What about a haircut? A real one, in a salon, where they wash it and dry it for you. Bet you've never had that before."

Gabriel agrees that he hasn't, but he also likes his hair the length it is, just long enough to brush against his shoulders when he turns his head. And then they come up with an idea, and three hours later the two of them are walking hand in hand out of the local hairdressers', both with huge smiles on their faces, Gabriel with his hair just as long but now a soft, fluffy, cotton candy pink color that exactly matches some of the flowers on the dress.

Sam can't resist sneaking into a drugstore on the way back and buying a tube of mascara and another of shimmery pink lipgloss. He doesn't show them to Gabriel that day, but he feels like the angel will appreciate them at some point.

It's a few days later that Sam is looking for his favorite plaid shirt (the blue one, made of thick flannel that's become impossibly soft through years of wear) and he heads, once again, to Gabriel's room to ask him if he's seen it. The tiny angel is still snoozing under the covers, but he wakes up when Sam comes in, the blankets pulled right up to his nose.

Gabriel confirms that he does, indeed, still have the favorite blue plaid shirt.

"But you've got so many clothes of your own now," Sam points out. "You have five times as many clothes as I do, and they actually fit. What do you even want with that shirt?"

If it was any other item of clothing he wouldn't care, but this one is his favorite and he'd kind of like it back.

"Yes, but I only bought clothes," Gabriel tries to explain.

Sam frowns. "Yeah, I know. That's what you were supposed to buy. What, you want my shirt as a reward for not getting candy or something?"

Gabriel frowns and shakes his head. "No. I mean - I bought clothes. I didn't buy pajamas."

He pulls back the covers to reveal himself all cuddled up in Sam's shirt, his soft pink hair cascading over the collar and contrasting perfectly with the blue of the plaid. "I like all my clothes but I can't sleep in them cause they're all stiff and new so I sleep in this one because... because it reminds me of you."

Sam freezes up because Gabriel just has this way of completely shortcircuiting his brain by being so goddamn cute that Sam can't think about anything else. "And... you want to be reminded of me?"

Gabriel nods. "Course I do. Who else is gonna buy me clothes and make me pancakes and tell me I'm pretty and take me to get my hair done and not judge me for any of it? Nobody's gonna do that, just you, cause you're special."

But Sam thinks that Gabriel is the special one and he proves it by climbing into the bed next to him so that Gabriel doesn't just have to be reminded of him, he has the real thing.

"Sweetheart, I'm just happy you're comfortable enough around me to do all these things," he whispers as he rests his forehead against Gabriel's, holding him, not at all tired but fully prepared to stay in bed for the entire day if it means he never ever has to let go of the most extraordinary thing that's ever happened to him. Gabriel nuzzles into Sam and Sam can't resist squeezing him even tighter.

It's not long at all before Gabriel finds an online tutorial for how to tie a button down shirt so that it becomes a dress and Sam is pretty sure he's never seen Gabriel look happier in his life than he does when he's wearing that makeshift dress and he has a bow in his hair and he's had all his makeup lovingly applied by Sam.

Well, maybe when Sam kisses all the pink lipgloss away - maybe Gabriel looks even happier then.

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Gabriel in something a little like this: http://www.pinkboutique.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/s/dsc_0178fdf.jpg
> 
> send me pictures of more dresses you think Gabriel would wear **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
